


On Love: Completion

by SummerChilde



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Light-Hearted, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerChilde/pseuds/SummerChilde
Summary: Haru blinked.He hadn't expected that Makoto would be a boy.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	On Love: Completion

_Makoto Tachibana._ Haru blinked. 

He hadn't expected that Makoto would be a boy.

He'd been 11 when his soulmark had first appeared. Law of averages. He'd imagined a soft-spoken, dark-haired, dark-eyed girl. 

And Makoto was soft, all breathy laughter and shy smiles - but his eyes and hair were green, oddly captivating under the sunlight.

Makoto was looking at him now, eyes a little bashful under long lashes.

"I've wanted a soulmate - someone to complete me - for forever, you know."

"Someone to complete you, huh?" Haru tested the unfamiliar words.

Tentatively, he reached out a hand. Perhaps this would be alright.


End file.
